


Not A Dream Romance

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely it's easy dating the boss.  Reika has a few words to say on that matter, when the boss is Yamaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Dream Romance

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.   
**Fandom:** Digimon Tamers  
 **Title:** Not A Dream Romance  
 **Characters:** Reika  
 **Romance:** Reika x Yamaki/Yamaki x Reika  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance, Humor|| **Rated:** G   
**Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #786, Ootori Reika (genre); Diversity Writing Challenge, section A79, write a fic that is K rated; Word Counts Set Boot Camp, #9, 500 words; Advent Calendar 2015, Day #6, write about one of your favorite pairings  
 **Summary:** Surely it's easy dating the boss. Reika has a few words to say on that matter, when the boss is Yamaki.

* * *

"You know, Ootori, you've got it good, dating the boss," the technician declared, waving her bottle of beer around and nearly hitting Reika, who sighed. This again. Every time they had some kind of party, someone wanted to babble about her relationship with Mitsuo. Because of this, he never bothered coming to parties. She thought he had the right idea, really. 

Not that anyone would have dare to say anything to his face about it even if he had turned up. Off duty or not, Yamaki Mitsuo was The Boss and all of his subordinates knew it. 

Apparently she needed to clear up a few things. Again. "You have no idea of what you're talking about. _You_ get to go home and not see him for hours at a time. Me? I have to put up with him constantly. On duty. Off duty. Vacations. Weekends. He's always there." She shook her head. "If things don't happen just the way that he wants them to, he can throw a fit that would make a four year old proud." 

She took a long drink from her own beer. "You think it's a perk to have to deal with this guy? It's not. There's only one thing that makes it worthwhile." 

The tech leaned forward, eyes glimmering with curiosity and alcohol. "What?" Then she grinned as an idea dawned on her. "It's the sex, isn't it?" 

"You've clearly never had sex with Yamaki." Reika rolled her eyes. "Just for that, I don't think I'll tell you." 

The tech sniffed and drank again. "Now you're not playing fair, Reika." 

Reika shrugged. It was late enough for her to be leaving anyway. "Never said I was going to." She got up, brushed herself off, and headed for the door, leaving the technician pouting in her wake before going off to latch onto some other hapless soul. 

In the parking lot, Mitsuo lounged against one of the columns waiting for her, a hint of a smile bending his lips upward, an expression few people saw. She liked being one of those few. "Really?" He didn't need to say anything more. As the boss, he maintained constant access to the security cameras, and he never attended the parties because he watched them from afar and knew what was going on. 

She shrugged, leaning over to kiss him, mostly because there wasn't anyone else around to see her do it. And she liked to kiss Mitsuo. "If she had, she would've known." 

For all that he was so reserved, hi kiss held far more passion than anyone but she would've anticipated. "Let's go home," he murmured. She was not going to turn down the invitation. A nice hot cup of coffee before bed sounded like the perfect way to unwind, especially if Mitsuo were the one who made the coffee. 

No one else knew this, but Yamaki Mitsuo made one mean cup of coffee. And that was what made it worthwhile. 

That, and the fact she loved him. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
